Get Married!
by BBQatMidnight
Summary: The international version of a ridiculous story. Slaine is allowed to attend Asseylum's wedding in one condition: Go with Inaho. When people around Inaho and Slaine are fujoshis in disguise. InaSlaine. RnR?


"You can come out."

Inaho stares straightly at Slaine who is sitting limply on his chair, no spirit can be seen inside both of his azure eyes. Slaine only nods limply as the answer, making Inaho snorts quietly. After telling what he should have told to the platinum blonde haired man in front of him, Inaho stands up from his chair and walks towards the door that is guarded by a muscular man.

"Just for today. Don't forget to attend Seylum-san's wedding. I'll pick you up," Inaho says before his body is completely swallowed by the closed door.

_You can be sure I'll be back again_

_And I remember a long time ago_

_I will be there for you and please wait for me_

_Oh you must believe me_

_Better you believe your mind_

Slaine turns off his MP3-Player on the table then rests his back on the chair, trying to relax. At least he can come out for a while although it's no better than being caged in a room all day.

* * *

"Nao-kun? Are you ready?" Yuki calls out from Inaho's bedroom door that is closed. She knocks the door continuously since the expected person doesn't answer her calls at all.

Yuki wears a pair of red high heels that is suitable to the gown she attires. She taps her foot impatiently for waiting her little brother who doesn't come out from his territory. She neatly put her black hair in a bun moments ago but right now it doesn't seem as neat as before.

"Nao-kun!"

Before her hand opens the irritating door in front of her, the door is opened from the inside. Inaho stands in the doorway while staring flatly at his pouting big sister.

"I've been waiting for ages! We have to pick Slaine-kun first," Yuki says while snatching her small purse on the table near Inaho's door. She comes out from the house walks towards their car in a little rush, followed by Inaho who's walking like a model citizen behind her. "I know appearance is important when you want to meet your future wife-ups, sorry."

Inaho sighs tiredly after hearing his sister's words. He climbs into the car and sits on the front chair lazily. After the war is over and he's asked to take care of Slaine, his sister goes insane. She always ships him with the ex-Mars aristocrat. It feels irritating even though he doesn't admit it plainly. Yes, it doesn't mean Inaho hates Slaine.

After passing through a quite roadway, they finally arrive at their first destination, Slaine's 'cage'. Yuki pushes Inaho out of the car spiritedly. She puts a huge grin on her beautiful face when she lets his brother go inside. "A good husband picks up his wife!"

_Who the heck wants to marry him?_

He walks towards Slaine's 'cage' while being guarded by a soldier who works there. Inaho makes sure he arranges his hair and attires neatly before he opens the door that separates him from Slaine inside.

"We have to hurry if we don't want to be late-" Inaho stops his sentence midway, his eyes widens, and his mouth agapes a little.

'_Cause you make me feel breathless._

Who knows where the background music comes from, but it brings Inaho back to reality. He clears his throat to overcome his awkwardness. Slaine's figure that is being wrapped in a flawless white shirt and dazzling black tuxedo almost delivers his heart to cloud nine, especially after his own sister ships the both of them. "Follow me quick. Yuki-nee is waiting," he says while turning back and leads the way to the car.

"Who tells you to sit there?" Yuki pouts. She pushes the pedal with her foot but immediately lifts her foot after she sees her brother sits beside her again. "You have to keep Slaine-kun's company behind."

Inaho stares at his sister with a mixed look of confusion, shock, and plea that is hidden well by his flat expression. But Yuki, as a good sister and knows Inaho as well as his countless minimum expressions, stares at Inaho pleadingly-but actually forcefully-and Inaho sighs again.

Yuki watches Inaho's figure from a mirror near her head. Her smile widens after seeing Inaho sits nicely beside Slaine. "Good. Now, off we go!"

Yuki drives the car at high speed, but the atmosphere in the car stays in absolute silence. No one opens their mouths to speak, until Slaine lets out a question that sounds like a protest.

"Why do you wear an orange shirt? It looks weird."

Feeling that question is meant for him, Inaho turns his head to the questioner. "_Image color. _So you'll find me easily. I thought you like orange?"

"You shirt is covered by tuxedo. Besides, who wants to search for you? Who the heck says I like orange? I hate orange."

"You're the one searching for me and I say so."

_So what are we fighting for?_

_Can I ask you why the sky is blue?_

_There's no difference_

_You and me_

_Hold me now_

_Catch my hopes_

_Feel me now_

_In your arms_

"Yuki-nee, turn off the radio."

* * *

"Congratulations for the wedding, Seylum-san," Inaho congratulates the married couple, especially the beautiful Asseylum in her wedding dress. Beside Asseylum stands a man with blonde hair just like the princess-and now is an Empress-wearing his wedding suit that matches his wife's dress.

Slaine only lowers his head and hides behind Inaho, feeling ashamed and undeserved to attend the wedding of his savior princess, especially after the mess he did while Asseylum was unconscious.

"Slaine? I'm so happy that you're here with Inaho-san," Asseylum smiles at Slaine who is covered by Inaho's body a little. Her face is full of happiness, either because Slaine is coming or because Slaine is coming with Inaho.

Klancain, who feels uneasy because Asseylum releases some suspicious sparklings in her eyes, starts moving away. "Pardon, but I'll take my leave now."

Inaho steps back and stands beside Slaine so Asseylum can see both of them. Slaine's fingers grab Inaho's sleeve tightly, he doesn't want to be left. Asseylum laughs when she sees that. "Don't worry, Slaine. Don't be afraid or feel guilty. I want you to live and ask Inaho-san to take care of you because there's still someone who loves you."

Slaine lifts his head and brushes Inaho's hand away, the one he held moments ago. "Congratulations for the wedding, Asseylum-hime," Slaine says bitterly with a forced smile. Everyone knows Slaine still loves Asseylum and unwillingly accepts his first love marries another man.

"I hope both of you will wed soon!" Asseylum grabs Inaho and Slaine's hands and unites them. She's staring at them with wide smile and sparkling eyes. "Ah, it's time for the bouquet toss. You have to catch it!"

After that, Asseylum runs happily, leaving Inaho and Slaine while waving her hand, the left ones just freeze staring at the absurd bride.

Asseylum stands at the stage while holding a white bouquet of flower. Her guests are swarming the stage. Beside her, there is Klancain who looks like her handsome accessory rather than her husband, since that man only stands in silence and lets his wife do whatever she wants.

"Slaine-san! Inaho-san! Please come forward!" Asseylum calls with loud voice. The called ones try to pass through the crowd and stand in front of the stage, following the Empress's order. After making sure the two men she calls stand at the forefront, she turns around and throws the bouquet.

The bouquet is thrown, but no one catches it. Since the ones who try to catch the bouquet are being hindered by two innocent men. And the two innocent men are too dense to catch it. Asseylum turns back, her smile fades when she sees the bouquet is on the floor. "Slaine! Inaho-san! Why didn't you catch it?"

Slaine stares at Asseylum in confusion. Inaho looks at the bouquet for a while and then takes it. Asseylum's smile appears again.

"I don't really like flowers-" Inaho says. The spectators who are watching them in silence start whispering to each other as Inaho takes a step closer to Slaine. "-so I'll give it to you."

The spectators begin cheering in crazy. Flashing lights from cameras appear from nowhere. The traditional 'here comes the bride' song echoes everywhere. Asseylum jumps from the stage brutally. Inaho's comrades immediately run towards him with the Empress at the speed of light.

"Finally! Inaho-san, Slaine, congratulations!"

"Nao-kun, Nee-chan blesses both of you!"

"I don't know you have a special relationship."

"Kya~!"

Countless congratulations and brutal hugs are given to Inaho and Slaine who can only stand frozen in shock. After the crowd calms down, Inaho concludes something ridiculous: Since when everyone around him supports his relationship with Slaine?

"Nao-kun, do something!" Yuki intentionally nudges Inaho's arm. Everyone goes crazy again.

"Confess! Confess!"

Inaho stares at his sister for advice, but Yuki replies by a smile and thumbs up to help him out. Inaho then nods even though he's still unsure about his own feelings.

_Haruka naru shirabe_

_Aoi hoshi no hikari_

_Tada daremo ga koi wo shite_

_Tatta hitotsu no mirai no tame ni_

_Ima no subete kanadeteiru_

_(That far off melody_

_And the light of this blue planet_

_Had everyone simply in love_

_For the sake of just one future_

_We're putting everything into a single song)_

Inaho moves forward to Slaine. He takes a deep breath and hopes that this is a good decision. His analytical engine that usually helps him to make a good decision is no more. This is his decision to make.

"Slaine Troyard, marry me."

Slaine widens his eyes, he lets the bouquet falls from his hands. "W-What do you mean?"

"Proposing you."

"No one asks you to propose."

"Well, I want it."

"I don't want it!"

Slaine rejects Inaho's proposal, but his face is blushing in red. Of course this is ridiculous for Slaine. It's acceptable that his face is blushing, strangely, his blush redder when Inaho goes closer.

Inaho holds Slaine's hands with his left hand, preventing the platinum blonde man to run away. He uses his right hand to brush Slaine's bangs from his forehead. Silence ensues when Inaho kisses Slaine's forehead gently.

"You pointed at your forehead that time."

_Break your door to get out the other side_

_Face reality_

_You can hear my heart say only one_

_It always feels so good_

_It's so good for me_

_Every hope around the world_

_Take my hand._

"I-I wanted you to shoot it! N-Not to kiss it-!"

"But I want to kiss it, not to shoot it."

"&amp;^$^*&amp;^%-"

Some people pass out because of blood loss. Some people cheer in crazy. Asseylum jumps in rejoice with Eddelrittuo. Yuki hugs Inaho, followed by his friends. Slaine is left frozen while touching his forehead.

"You don't mind at all if we hold another wedding, right?" Asseylum asks after she forcefully seizes the microphone from the MC who is moved by the scenery that looks like opera soap.

"YES!" the spectators cheer in agreement.

"No way!" Slaine still tries to reject his sudden wedding, especially his wedding with the one who has been his enemy for a long time.

"If you marry me, I'll set you free," Inaho whispers at Slaine's ear, giving him goose bumps. "Besides, you have to take care of your husband."

Slaine's face is swallowed in red, and Inaho smiles a little. No one ever guesses that Slaine will nod slowly in agreement.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N : **Finally the result of discussion (read: fangirling) between Anonymous-Login and me is presented in a complete story. After so many hardships to translate the Indonesian version and heartbreaking internet connection, this fic is finished!

Okay, this is ridiculous. But I still write this, anyway. Besides, Aldnoah's songs hold a deep meaning if you listen to them intently. Deep. Meaning. For. Character relationships. Hurray for Hiroyuki Sawano with his difficult song titles! And also the great Kalafina and Yuki Kajiura! Anyone can guess the used songs?


End file.
